


Presenting The Princess Astrid

by Kinkykingliam



Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 01:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13939197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinkykingliam/pseuds/Kinkykingliam
Summary: I was gonna wait to post this tomorrow but what the heck. It’s a little heated in the beginning and there is talk of breasts, so there ya go.A few talks here and there with Hana and Drake but ultimately its all about baby Astrid making her way into the world. I hope you enjoy!





	Presenting The Princess Astrid

Genevieve is resting in bed, gently rubbing her stomach. She is four days overdue and very, very pregnant. Her belly has dropped significantly, Astrid laying in place, just not yet ready to leave. Genevieve smiles to herself, not even born yet and already keeping people on their toes. The media and the people had grown restless. Headlines of,

“When will Princess Astrid arrive? Read for our guesses on her birthday!”

Leo and Katie had skyped with Genevieve and Liam the previous day, wanting to fly in. But with Genevieve so overdue and Katie’s sister in law, Elena being due soon as well, Genevieve had told them to stay. That they would have plenty of time to visit once she had decided to make her appearance. Suddenly, almost startling Genevieve, Liam comes striding into their bedroom, a wide grin across his face. He gently sits down next to Genevieve. In his hands, are a couple pieces of paper, he kisses Genevieve on her forehead before be begins.

“I decided to take an early paternity leave” Liam begins smiling “I also researched some ways we can help induce your labor.” he says as he hands Genevieve the papers.

She turns them over in her hands, reading each list. She is only willing to try a few of them, placing a couple of papers on the nightstand.

“I’m only really willing to try these” She says, handing the paper to Liam

“As you wish, my Queen” Liam says “So, there sex, exercise and/or walking, eating spicy foods and warm baths.”

“We should go from top to bottom on the list” Genevieve says, winking at Liam

“Are you sure my love? I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.” Liam says, lowering himself down to lay next to her.

“Liam, I’ve used a lot of words to describe our sex life, but has ‘uncomfortable’ ever been one of them?” Genevieve says, arching an eyebrow at Liam

“No, that you have not” Liam says with a smirk

He moves closer to her, cupping her cheek with his hand, turning her head so he can kiss her. At first his kisses are soft, almost as if he is trying to convince her otherwise. Before she pulls him into her, extending her leg on top of his leg, using her free hand to unbutton his shirt. It isn’t until she runs her fingers down his chest, that Liam begins to get excited.

“There we go” Genevieve says with a smirk

She begins to unbuckle his belt, as he moves down to kiss her neck, trailing kisses down to her shoulders. He unties her robe, letting it fall open. He begins to caress her breasts, as she begins to stroke him. Soft moans escaping them both. Liam moves to kiss her nipples, when the baby kicks, startling them both.

“Are you okay?!” Liam instantly rises above Genevieve

“I’m fine” Genevieve says with a sigh, as she sees Liam is no longer excited “How about we go for a walk?”

“Sounds perfect” Liam says, regaining his composure

Genevieve slowly climbs out of bed, as she waddles into the closet to quickly get dressed. When she emerges, Liam is waiting for her at the door, his arm held out of her. Together they make their way downstairs. Liam asks the guard posted outside their apartment, to please ask a second guard to join him. In case Genevieve goes into labor. He nods and they continue to walk out to the gardens. They make their way around the large garden, chatting here and there about the baby. Wondering when she will arrive. Genevieve begins to yawn and Liam insists they head back inside.

“If you insist” Genevieve says with a small laugh

“I’m afraid I must” Liam says, pecking her on the cheek.

They arrive back to their apartment and Liam guides Genevieve back into bed. Covering her with a throw blanket. She grabs his arm before he turns to get up.

“Would you draw me a bath my love?” Genevieve says quietly.

“Of course love” Liam says, quickly standing and hurrying into the bathroom.

After a moment, Genevieve gets up and removes her clothing. Walking completely naked into the bathroom. The tub nearly full, Liam is startled to see her standing in the doorway.

He motions for her to come to the bath and he gently eases her down into the tub. She slides down into the warm water, the top half of her belly sticking out of the water. Liam kneels down next to the tub, one hand holding hers, the other softly rubbing her belly.

“Liam, join me” Genevieve says

Liam knows not to protest when she actually uses his name. He stands, stripping himself of his clothes, before slowly sliding into the tub behind her. Without a second thought, he begins to rub Genevieve’s shoulders. He lovingly kisses her neck, as she closes her eyes and relaxes into his embrace. Genevieve lets out a low sigh, before her and Liam leave the tub and head off to bed.

The next morning, Liam rolls over, reaching out for Genevieve only to find her side of the bed empty. He quickly jumps up, a slight panic over taking his body. He is about to break out into a cold sweat, when he hears laughing, coming from the kitchen downstairs. He walks briskly into the closet and changes into some sweats, before darting down into the kitchen.

Upon entering the kitchen, Liam’s eyes widen. Hana and Genevieve are sitting at the island counter, in front of enough food, to probably feed all of Cordonia. They don’t see him at first, continuing their light hearted conversation. Liam steps into the kitchen and takes in all the food on the counter. There is a large assortment of fruit and pastries. Stacks of pancakes and waffles. Next to a warming tray with eggs, bacon and sausages. Hana glances past Genevieve and quickly stands to cursty to Liam.

“Good Morning, Your Majesty” Hana says

“Lady Hana, please, just Liam” Liam says back as Hana resumes sitting

“Good morning sleepyhead” Genevieve teases, handing Liam a plate “Come join us”

“Is all of Cordonia joining us too?” Liam asks, arching an eyebrow in Genevieve’s direction

“I had a craving for waffles” Hana says, her cheeks turning red

“Then I texted her, that I was ravenous and so we had the palace chef whip us up a few things” Genevieve says with a laugh

Liam scoops some eggs and bacon onto his plate. He turns and opens a cabinet to grab a bowl, scooping some fruit into it, before sitting down next to Genevieve.

“Well, we don’t won’t be hungry for a while” Liam laughs

Later that afternoon, all three midwives have come to check on Genevieve. Ramona, is giving Genevieve a uterine massage, which makes Genevieve uncomfortable. While Corrine and Anna, discuss labor plans with Liam.

“Your Majesty, if I may make a suggestion?” Ramona says softly

“Only if you stop rubbing my stomach, yes” Genevieve says back to her

“Your Majesty is almost a week overdue, may I suggest we induce you?” Ramona says

Genevieve frowns, not bothering to hide it. She is too tired, bloating and achy to try and stay composed right now.

“If neither I or the baby are at risk, I would rather just wait for her.” Genevieve says “But thank you Ramona, for your suggestion.”

Ramona smiles before excusing herself. She gets up and walks over to Corrine and Anna. Corrine turns to face Genevieve.

“Your Majesty, you are fine to wait. But if the Princess hasn’t made any progress after five more days, we will need to induce you” Corrine begins “Otherwise, I worry other complications may arise.”

Liam glances at Genevieve before she answers.

“I understand, Corrine. Thank you. We will let you know of any developments.” Genevieve says warmly

Corrine nods, as the three midwives curtsy and take their leave. Genevieve slides down further on the couch, resting her head on a pillow. Liam walks over to her, kneeling in front of her. He brushes a few strands of hair behind her ear, before leaning down to kiss her.

“My king, nap with me.” Genevieve says with a yawn

Liam smiles and gently climbs over Genevieve. His back against the couch, her back against him. He drapes his arm over Genevieve’s belly, as the both doze off on the couch. A few hours later, they awake to a knock on their door. After a moment, a guard opens the door, to announce the arrival of Duchess Adelaide. Liam and Genevieve shrug their shoulders at one another, as they sit up and compose themselves.

“Your Majesties” Adelaide says as she enters the living room

She gracefully curtsies, before Liam motions for her to sit on an armchair next to them.

“Please don’t let word get back to Madeleine, but Genevieve.” Adelaide says, waving her hand slowly around the room, “You’ve done wonders with these drab quarters.”

Genevieve smiles at Adelaide, a little unsure of what to say.

“Thank you, Duchess Adelaide. What have we done to earn this lovely visit from you?” Genevieve says with a smirk. Adelaide laughs and lifts up a bag of licorice.

“I ate these, the day before I went into labor with Madeleine” Adelaide begins “It sounds silly, candy to induce labor. But I too, know what it feels like to be heavily pregnant. I’d simply like to offer this as a small gesture of good faith.”

“And we thank you” Liam says, as Adelaide hands him the bag.

He rips a small hole in the top corner of the bag, before taking out a few pieces of licorice and handing one to Genevieve and than Adelaide. They all sit in silence for a moment, chewing their licorice.

“Duchess Adelaide, thank you. I appreciate the gesture. We both do.” Genevieve says, smiling at Adelaide.

“Well, you both are aware I don’t stay long when champagne isn’t involved” She says, looking at the empty bar cart across the room “So I will go and leave you two to work on having a baby” she says with a wink before getting up and leaving. Liam and Genevieve burst into laughter, as soon as Adelaide leaves. Once they have calmed down,

“I’d really like to go back to sleep.” Genevieve says “And maybe I’ll wake up in labor, thanks to Adelaide’s licorice.”

“You never know my love” Liam says with a grin, as he and Genevieve settle back onto the couch.

A few hours later, Liam wakes to the sound of Genevieve panting.

“My love?” He says, as he jumps up off of the couch

Genevieve is standing in the entryway of their apartment. Leaning forward on the steps, her head hanging in between her shoulder blades. On the floor, is a puddle of what looks like water. Liam rushes over to Genevieve’s side. He pulls out his cell phone, before Genevieve sticks her pointer finger up at him.

“I….already called them. Bastien is….waiting outside with a wheelchair….” Genevieve says through gritted teeth “I’m just…I’m just not ready”

“But my love, the baby is coming” Liam says

Genevieve pushes off of the staircase, her ragged breathing becoming more even.

“Yes, but my contractions are still so far apart. I don’t want to go to that stuffy, look alike hospital room until I absolutely have to.” Genevieve says firmly

“My Queen, I will kick everyone out and deliver our daughter myself, if it will get you to please go.” Liam says, a concerned look sweeping across his face

“Fine” Genevieve says, placing her hands on her hips

Liam quickly swings open the door, to find Bastien standing behind a wheelchair.

“Your Majesties” Bastien says as he enters with the wheelchair

Liam grasps Genevieve by the crook of her elbow, gently guiding her into the wheelchair. Once she is seated, Bastien turns and wheels Genevieve towards the hospital wing, Liam walking right beside her. At the last minute, Bastien turns down a hall, passing the room Genevieve was schedule to give birth in.

“Bastien…where are we going?” Genevieve says, glancing up at him

“Midwife Corrine, sweet talked the nurses into moving a patient out of the South Suite, so you could have more windows and let in some fresh air.” Bastien says

“Remind me to thank her generously” Liam says to himself

Him and Bastien exchange a quick glance. Bastien nods at Liam right before they enter the South Suite. A large window opposite of them, fills the room with a soft orange glow, as the sun begins to set. The room is a flurry of people, hurrying about. Corrine greets Liam and Genevieve, before helping her up and into bed. She hands her a blue patient gown, before ushering everyone out of the room. So Genevieve can change out of her clothes in private. As soon as she closes the door behind her, Liam helps Genevieve undress. She drapes the gown over the front of her body, instead of wearing it. Liam pulls her in for a quick kiss.

“You are amazing, Genevieve. Our daughter will be here in no time, I am so proud of both of you.” Liam says in a hushed voice, before kissing Genevieve’s forehead.

After a moment, midwives and nurses come flooding back into the room. Hooking Genevieve up to a monitor and checking her cervix. Corrine slowly removes Genevieve’s feet from the stirrups,

“Your Majesty, you are 6 cm dilated. You still have some time to go.” She says, tossing her gloves into the garbage

Liam settles on the couch next to the window, a couple of hours go by before it is dark and a nurse carefully closes the curtains, as Liam has fallen asleep on the couch.

“Anna, do you think I could go for a walk?” Genevieve asks

“Of course, but you should bring someone with you, in case a contraction comes and you need to sit down” Anna says “Would you like me to accompany you?”

“Thank you Anna, but I’ll have a guard keep an eye on me.” Genevieve says

“Of course, Your Majesty” Anna says, as Genevieve swings her legs over the side of the bed.

She pulls her arms into the short sleeves of her gown, as she gently lives herself off the bed. She pulls the monitor along with her, quietly opening the door and slipping into the hallway. As she turns, she sees Drake, standing against the opposite wall. His hair a mess, but a smile on his lips.

“Hey Rys, I got back from Paris and hour ago and it would seem,” he says, glancing down at Genevieve’s big pregnant belly “I haven’t missed a thing.”

Genevieve smirks at him,

“Maybe that’s why she’s been making us wait until now, she wanted you to be here.” She says with a laugh

Drake blushes and awkwardly shifts his weight around on the wall.

“So are you breaking out?” He says with a smirk

“Just a walk, Walker” Genevieve says teasingly “Walk with me?”

Drakes laughs and nods his head. He moves off the wall, extending his arm to Genevieve. She rests her hand on the crook of his elbow, as they begin down the hallway.

“So how was Paris?” Genevieve asks

“Way to have a subtle approach” Drake laughs

“And?” Genevieve inquires more

“Hell Rys, I don’t know. I gave her the papers and she cried. She said she was so happy to finally move forward with her life.” Drake sighs “She did apologize for hurting me, which I appreciate.”

“I’m happy it went well with Sadi, but how are you feeling?” Genevieve asks as they round a corner

“At first, honestly, I felt sad. Sad that my marriage was over. I don’t ever want to get divorced again.” Drake says “But riding back into Cordonia. Riding the train back home, it felt good. It made me think about my future.” Drake says, a small grin appearing

“And what do you see for your future?” Genevieve asks

“Well, I think I’m gonna go back to University. Maybe meet a cute Cordonian girl along the way. Do the whole falling in love thing and then maybe, walk arm and arm down a hallway with her, while she is preparing to have my baby.” Drake says, his grin now a wide smile

Genevieve stops walking and leans forward slightly as she begins to have another contraction.

“Drake… that sounds like….” Genevieve begins panting “A…truly fantastic….oh fuck” she says, Drake leans down in shock to make sure she is okay “Your future, Drake. It sounds….wonderful.” Genevieve says, as she begins to slowly stand back up, leaning more into Drake.

“Uh, Rys….” Drake says, looking stunned. Drake couldn’t wrap his mind around how one moment, she was hunched over, barely able to make a sentence and now she was walking down the hall as if it were nothing.

“Oh, sorry Drake. Just a contraction” Genevieve says, patting his arm with her other hand, before grabbing the monitor.

As they round the corner back to Genevieve’s room, Corrine sticks her head out. Before she can say anything however, Genevieve clings to Drake as another contraction begins.

“Seriously, I am……” Genevieve begins “over this…..so completely over this” she says as she begins to breathe heavily.

Corrine steps into the hallway, holding Genevieve’s shoulders to keep her steady. After a moment, Corrine insists they get Genevieve back to bed, so she can check her cervix. At the word cervix, Drake turns pale.

“I…uh…I’m gonna get some rest. Good luck in there Rys. Tell Liam I said hi, but uh…” Drake stumbles

“Drake it’s fine, go rest and prepare yourself because one day you’re gonna be in Liam’s shoes” Genevieve teases

Drake lets out a fake laugh, before running off.

“Men” Genevieve laughs to Corrine, who smiles back

Once Genevieve is back in bed, she pulls her arms out of her sleeves, letting the gown fall a little. Another contraction comes, as Corrine confirms Genevieve is fully dilated and they are going to start pushing. Genevieve tosses a pillow at Liam, who wakes up instantly, rushing over to her side.

“It’s time” She whispers into his ear, a slight anxiousness in her tone

“You’ll be great, my love” Liam says, as he kisses her on top of her head

Corrine turns back around, with Ramona next to her. Anna standing slightly off to the side, a small hospital blanket draped over her arms. Corrine slowly lifts Genevieve’s legs into the stirrups, before moving a light closer to one of Genevieve’s knees.

“Alright Genevieve, you can do this. In a moment, you’re gonna take a deep breath and exhale as you push. I will be counting to ten, don’t stop pushing until I reach the number ten, okay?” Corrine asks

“Okay” Genevieve says, her voice sounding more confident

“You didn’t get an epidural, so when you push with this next contraction, you’re gonna really feel it. Trust me, Queen Genevieve, this pain, it will be worth it.” Corrine says, sounding a bit emotional before she focuses again.

The next contraction begins and Genevieve leans up slightly, Liam slides a hand behind her back for support. Genevieve feels like her body is going to explode. Every single cell in her body is in pain. A pain she never knew was possible. She thought period cramps hurt, this hurt more. She wants to cry, as she leans back down. Relaxing until the next contraction, which comes too soon.

She’s leaning up again, wishing it was over. She feels Liam lean down to kiss her and she swats at him. He leans away from her, respecting her space.

“I’m sorry” she whispers to him, before another contraction begins

“You’re doing great love, don’t be sorry” Liam says, as a tear rolls down Genevieve’s eye

“I’m so tired” Genevieve begins to sob a little

“Your Majesty, another push and her head will start to crown, we are almost to the finish line, I promise” Corrine says encouragingly.

“Genevieve, my Queen. Remember how strong you are. Everything that has happened, everything that led us to this point. I know it hurts and I know you’re tired, but she’s almost here.” Liam whispers “She’s almost here”

“Liam, that was sweet, now shut up” Genevieve says, tears streaming down her face, as she leans in to push again

“She’s crowning!” Corrine says cheerfully “One more push Your Majesty, just one more!”

Genevieve wipes the tears from her face. She props herself up on her elbows, preparing for another push. One more, she thinks to herself. One more and you get to hold your babygirl.

With another deep breath, Genevieve pushes. She feels a wave of relief flow through her body,

“Your Majesty, look down” Corrine says, as she slowly pulls Astrid from Genevieve’s body and holds her up for Liam and Genevieve to see.

Liam and Genevieve both begin to cry at the sight of her. Both overwhelmed with love and emotion. Ramona walks towards Liam, holding out a pair of hospital scissors,

“Your Majesty, would you like to cut her umbilical cord?” Ramona asks, as Liam nods and takes the scissors from her hands. Corrine directs Liam to cut, right below where she has placed the clamp. As he cuts it, Astrid begins to wail. Liam leans in nervously,

“Did I hurt her?” He asks, not breaking his gaze from his daughter

“No Your Majesty” Corrine smiles

As Corrine places Astrid on Genevieve’s chest. Liam leans down to gaze at her again.

“She’s so tiny, Liam” Genevieve says, staring at Astrid

Corrine begins to clean her with a small towel, but Genevieve asks if she can do it instead. Corrine nods, handing Genevieve the towel. Together, her and Liam so carefully, rub the fluid off of Astrid’s little body. Kissing all of the clean parts of her skin. After a moment, Anna comes over. She needs to finish cleaning up Astrid and get her checked out, before she can nurse.

Liam and Genevieve hesitate for a moment, before coming back to their senses. Anna wheels Astrid away, as Corrine informs Genevieve it is time to deliver the placenta. Liam holds her hand, but Genevieve asks him to get her ice chips. When he comes back, Genevieve is done and slowly pulling herself to sit up in bed. Liam sets the cup of ice chips on the table as he leans down and pulls her into his embrace.

“That was so beautiful, my Queen” He says, a tear spilling from his eye

Genevieve reaches up, wrapping her arms around his neck, nuzzling her face into his neck. After a moment, she moves her face to kiss him. They kiss so deeply, Liam being careful not to lift Genevieve off of the bed. But his heart is so full. Genevieve’s is too. She wipes his tears from his cheeks, as he does the same for her. They turn, as the door opens and Anna wheels Astrid back in. This time, all wrapped up in a blanket. Anna carefully lifts Genevieve from the rolling bassinet and hands her to Genevieve.

“I would like to show you how to nurse now” Anna says “She may not be ready to eat, but it’ll be good for you to know what to do ahead of time.”

“Of course, please go ahead” Genevieve says, never taking her eyes off of Astrid

Liam takes a step back. Taking a seat on the couch. He watches in awe, how natural Genevieve is at being a mother. She follows what Anna says, lowering her gown and gently placing her nipple in Astrid’s mouth. As if Astrid knew what to do all along, she begins suckling. Genevieve looking up, beaming at Liam. It’s perfect, Liam thinks. This is perfect.

Outside, with word of the Princess’s arrival, The trumpets begin. The sun is just rising in the sky, as the soldier’s shoot off their rifles into the air. Pretty soon, they will introduce Astrid to the world. But right now, in this moment, Liam is thankful that they have her all to themselves. He rises slowly, kissing Genevieve and Astrid before stepping out into the hallway. He takes his phone out of his pocket and dials Leo.

[Princess Astrid Cecilia Hana Rys - 6 lbs 4 oz - May 24th]


End file.
